edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast, Free n Furry
Fast, Free n Furry portrays the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast as woodland critters. Despite the title, all characters kept their original name. The characters live in a forest called "Peach Woods", but because they are different species of animal, they mainly try to survive each other, or at least appear so in the eyes of their watchful parents and general surroundings. Created by Anastasia Stephan in september, 2015. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Ed Ed is a skunk. He is 4 months old. Because he is unable to restrain his smell, animals don't like being around him, but Edd and Eddy prefer him to stick around as their faul-smelling friend protects them from animals who are out to harm them, like Kevin. Ed is fascinated by large predators and likes to pretend to be one sometimes. As he is just a small skunk though, not many are impressed by his acts. As his fascination matches Eddy's wishes, Ed is all too eager to help him out with becoming "king of the forest". He has orange-brown fur, dirty yellow stripes and a bare tail with only a few hairs sticking out. --------- Edd Edd is a pet ferret, owned by people who live near the forest. He is only sometimes nicknamed "Double D" by his surroundings and more often called "Tame", which is more of a swear word. Strangely enough Ed and Eddy also often call him Tame. He is 4 months old. Because he is intelligent, Edd knows how to open his cage and meet up with his friends outdoors, even though he tends to be fearful when around wild animals. But Ed's odour keeps most on a distance and allows Edd to explore. Because ferrets are able to release a similar smell, Edd isn't bothered enough by it to not want to be around Ed. He mainly goes outside to seek for knowledge that can't be learned from inside his cage. He has an interest for the wild because he's always been caged or leashed. He is an angora ferret with a family tree, bred to win contests. He has white-yellow fur with a bit of black on his head, back and tail. Being an angora ferret, he has a soft, voluminous amount of fur on his back, which gives him a rather funny appearance, even though it's considered beautiful in the animal pageant world. This tuft of fur resembles Edd's mullet theory. As Ed and Eddy first met Edd when he was showing off his fur and laughed at him, Edd decided to wear his body leash at all times; and stuffs the long hairs under it, in order to make it look like he has a normal, slender body and avoid ridicule. It means his body leash is much like the original Edd's hat. --------- Eddy Eddy is a weasel. He is 4 months old. Being only a small weasel surrounded by much stronger animals than him, Eddy strives to be the one at the top of the food chain and become "king of the forest". But as it proves to be difficult to win respect, he lets Ed tag along to keep potential threats at a distance. Eddy doesn't "scam" animals, but he tries to cleverly weaken them or attack them off-guard and that way build up a reputation as a serious predator for himself, even though it has a reversed effect and he is seen more as a nuisance. He has reddish pink fur and is rather chubby for a weasel. He has three whiskers at both sides of his face. --------- Kevin Kevin is a fox. He is 7 months old. While feared by most animals, Kevin has a weak side he doesn't like to show off with; for example, his good relationship with the human "Rolling Fox" and his crush on Nazz the deer. Nevertheless, he tries to act like what is expected of him and these two relationships are kept a secret. Here Kevin calls the Eds "pets", opposed to the original Kevin's "dorks". He often tries to hunt them down, making him a serious threat to them. He has orange fur and a fairly sturdy build. He has three orange whiskers at both sides of his face. --------- Nazz Nazz is a deer. She is 3 years old. Graceful and kind to all, Nazz is respected by all small critters. While Kevin makes it seem like he doesn't want to be around her, thus never is when others are around, the two of them often hang out when the focus on Nazz is lost. Even though it's considered unlikeable, Nazz returns the feelings Kevin has for her, but finds it difficult to confess in a way he'd understand. As she is not a fox, it feels weird to her to confess such a thing. She has yellow-orange fur. --------- Rolling Fox "Rolling Fox" is a hippy living with his parents in the forest, resembling Rolf. He is 14 years old. He is able to speak with animals and is a very calm and floaty character. His best friend is the fox, Kevin, who is like a pet to him. As he's still a human, most animals don't want to come near him, making his relationship with Kevin more special. --------- Jimmy Jimmy is a rabbit. He is 2 months old. Being an animal that gets hunted by all, Jimmy is very fearful and often gets hurt during his escapes. But by being friends with Sarah, who is a skunk, he receives a degree of protection he is grateful for. The two of them never leave each other's side. He has white fur. --------- Sarah Sarah is a skunk. She is 2 months old. She is aggressive for a skunk, and that in combination with her ability to spray a nasty odour makes her a wise choice for a friend. She always wins from animals that are out to hunt her or her friend, Jimmy. She has orange-brown fur and one white stripe. She is fairy slender for a skunk. --------- Jonny and Hedgehog Jonny is a hedgehog who ironically called a pinecone "Hedgehog". He is 3 months old. Because not many animals like to be around him, mainly because of his spikes, but also because of his annoying personality, Jonny found a friend in what he believes is another hedgehog; but is actually a fairly big pinecone. --------- Lee Kuon Lee is a wolfdog. She is 9 months and 14 minutes old. Once part of a huge wolf pack who named themselves "Kuon Soi", Lee, Marie and May's mother were kicked out the group after it was discovered Lee and May were half dogs; which is not accepted by their group. After they were already a few months old, they moved to Peach Woods and immediately became feared by all. They are the only wolves in the forest. While they consider the Eds to be prey, their playful side is more prominent and they prefer to just mess around with them. Soon Lee starts liking Eddy because he's so loudly determined, but still screamish around her, which she considers to be cute. While it's not usual that different species show affection for each other, the Kuons don't care for hiding it. Lee is the eldest sister by just 2 minutes. Her father was an Australian Labradoodle, which is to be found back in her appearance. She has curly orange fur. --------- Marie Kuon Marie is a wolf. She is 9 months and 13 minutes old. Once part of a huge wolf pack who named themselves "Kuon Soi", Lee, Marie and May's mother were kicked out the group after it was discovered Lee and May were half dogs; which is not accepted by their group. After they were already a few months old, they moved to Peach Woods and immediately became feared by all. They are the only wolves in the forest. While they consider the Eds to be prey, their playful side is more prominent and they prefer to just mess around with them. Marie starts liking Edd because of his out-of-place civility, which humors her. While it's not usual that different species show affection for each other, the Kuons don't care for hiding it. Marie was born right after Lee and is the only fullblood wolf. Her father was a blue (black) wolf. She has fuzzy blue fur. Because of her uncontrolled ferocious nature, as she is a fullblood, she has a scarred blind eye and a shortened tail as result from starting fights with other animals. --------- May Kuon May is a wolfdog. She is 9 months and 12 minutes old. Once part of a huge wolf pack who named themselves "Kuon Soi", Lee, Marie and May's mother were kicked out the group after it was discovered Lee and May were half dogs; which is not accepted by their group. After they were already a few months old, they moved to Peach Woods and immediately became feared by all. They are the only wolves in the forest. While they consider the Eds to be prey, their playful side is more prominent and they prefer to just mess around with them. May starts liking Ed because of his predator acts, which she actually finds to be quite impressive. While it's not usual that different species show affection for each other, the Kuons don't care for hiding it. May is the last born pup. Her father was an Afghan Hound, which is to be found back in her appearance. She has long yellow fur on her head and tail. ------- Eddy's brother Eddy's brother is a weasel. He is 1 year old. Eddy presents his unseen brother to be a feared hunter and has always leeched off the popularity he created around him. Though, when Edd meets him he quickly draws the conclusion that Eddy's brother is far from wild and in fact is owned as a pet by someone, when seeing the red bandana tied around his neck and knowing that wild animals don't wear clothes or anything of the sort. Eddy confessed he knew. While Eddy's brother is cocky and violent towards other animals, no matter their size, he is also lazy and prefers someone to take care of him, which is why he allows humans to pamper him. Because he's considered a "tame weasel", he's the favourite of all humans in the neighbourhood and he leads the life of a king. Eddy's brother left his own family behind at a young age for this life. He has reddish pink fur, a sturdy build, three black whiskers at both sides of his face, and wears a red bandana resembling the original Eddy's brother's jacket. Trivia * The word "Kuon" (κύων) is Greek for "dog" and is the same word "canis" is derived from; which is a term that describes dogs, wolves, coyotes and jackals. * "Soi" (σόι) is Greek for "family"/"kin". See also *An Ed For Everyone Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series